Walpurgis Nacht
Walpurgis Night (alternately referred to as "Walpurgisnacht" or "Walpurgis" both in the series and among fans) is supposedly the strongest witch current Magical Girls would have to fight. Her real name is unknown, while "Walpurgis Night" is a common moniker given to it by magical girls. Her nature had been kept mysterious during most of the series, which led to a lot of speculation from fans during the original broadcast. This article's first purpose is, as with the other witches, to provide information about her. The witch first appeared in the prologue "dream" sequence of Episode 1, although it wasn't called by any name back then. This led to some speculations about the witch's identity before it was finally revealed in Episode 10. She will turn all of fate's misfortune to nothing. She will flood the earth with magic, and take all of humankind into her play. A moving stage construction. If everything is a play, no unhappy things will exist. It may be a tragedy, but it'll all be part of the script. The play stops on Walpurgisnacht, and the earth does not turn even once more. The story will not change. Tomorrow, and the day after, is the night of Walpurgis. - From the Production Note For a compilation of historical, mythological, and literary information concerning , a term first mentioned by Homura in Episode 6, see Speculah:Walpurgis Night. 使魔 马戏团使魔 Trivia *Official description from July 2011 Megami interview with Urobuchi: In the last episode we saw the "Walpurgis Night", but what kind of witch is it specifically? It has the destructive power to bring about natural disasters powerful enough to blow away an entire town, but originally it was a single witch. It's a witch that has grown from the combination of countless other witches. Walpurgis Night combines with other witches in the same way two powerful tornadoes are able to combine and become larger. It's essentially a "conglomeration"-type witch. Because it's so powerful, it rarely shows itself. * Walpurgis Night is named for Walpurgisnacht, a traditional spring festival celebrated on 30 April or 1 May in large parts of Central and Northern Europe. For more information on the festival's history, cultural and literary impacts, and connection to witchcraft, see Speculah: Walpurgis Night. * Kyoko Sakura confirmed that Walpurgis was the most powerful witch in Episode 9; in Episode 10, however, Madoka Kaname eclipsed her in power in two of the timelines created by Homura Akemi, becoming the god-like Kriemhild Gretchen. Episode 11 showed that Walpurgis can withstand repeated attacks from heavy artillery, and her mere appearance can cause hundreds of deaths. * While Walpurgis does not need to hide in a barrier, like other witches, her arrival in Mitakihara Town is preceded by a carnival-like procession of familiars. This is apparently a reflection of her theatrical theme, and possibly also evidence of her desire to transform the world into a giant "stage." ** The Guidebook describing the Witch's labyrinth design contains the line, "Everything in this world is fake. My life is nothing more than a drama that you penned. Please, prove it. "Faust" is on show." （この世界はすべて嘘でした。私の人生はあなたの書いた戯曲にすぎません。それを証明して下さい。「ファウスト」が上演中） * The witch's most prominent familiars take the form of former magical girls, as evidenced by their resemblance to the magical girls shown in the final scene of Episode 12. **The manga version even takes this one step further by explicitly featuring the deceased Sayaka, Kyouko and Mami, all of which are main characters, as Walpurgis's minions. It turns out that this depiction was in the original storyboard of Episode 11. It is unknown why this was changed. **They also bear similiarity to characters from the music video of Maaya Sakamoto's Universe. This is unsurprising as both the MV and witch sequences are designed by animators Gekidan Inu Curry. * Walpurgis never drops a Grief Seed in any of the timelines. Whether this is because she doesn't have one or because the Grief Seed is always lost in the confusion of battle is unknown. * The exterior view of Homura's residence resembles a scene from ''Shadow of Memories'' (Shadow of Destiny for North America). Interestingly, it went through several title changes before release, among them The Day and Night of Walpurgisnacht, Days of Walpurgis, and Time Adventure. * According to witch animator and designer InuCurry, Walpurgis Night's and Kriemhild Gretchen's silhouettes are supposed to make a pair. The significance of this is unknown. ** Puella Magi Production Note further reveals that Walpurgis Night is meant to look like the upper half of a sand timer, while Kriemhild Gretchen looks like the lower half. Interestingly, Homura's shield has also been described as a sand timer. * According to Walpurgis Night's page in the Guidebook, the top part of the gear can turn into a stage where her familiars hold performances. ** Also according to the Guidebook, the familiars become as heavy as rocks when grabbed, like a Konaki-jiji. * The mandala surrounding the witch has a tomoe pattern on it. * Walpurgis Night was voiced by... Kaori Mizuhashi-san!! *Puella Magi Madoka Magica: The Different Story mentions Walpurgisnacht as a colossal super-dreadful witch, whose existence is only known through rumors from other magical girls. Speculation Initial speculations * Many fans believed that the witch in the first episode was Sayaka, citing similarities in their clothing. It was proven false in Episode 9 when Oktavia von Seckendorff was shown. * Homura's documents shown in Episode 6 contain illustrations of Walpurgis Night. This led to another speculation that it is the witch from the prologue. It was confirmed in Episode 10. Current speculations *Homura may have been tracking down several other magical girls to figure out which one of them became Walpurgis Night. She may also have been trying to figure out what the witch might look like; however, the visuals she has depict several magical girl appearances. *Walpurgis Night could be the witch of a magic girl who defeated the previous most powerful witch. As QB mentioned in Episode 10, the only choice left for a magic girl after defeating the most powerful witch "is to become a (even more powerful) witch herself". *Given the nature of Walpurgis Night and the presence of gears and the "falling" figure of the witch, Walpurgis Night could be the witch form of Homura. Although Homura's magic is very limited, her experience in multiple timelines makes the witch a formidable foe. **Walpurgis Night could be Homura's witch form from the future, where she despairs with the fact that her involvement with Madoka only made her suffer some more. This would make sense if Timeline 1 was the best possible ending and the witch's goal is to kill Madoka alone (Timeline 1) or to kill Homura and end her fate or Kyubey to prevent him from making more contracts so other girls won't suffer a similar fate. **Evidence supporting this theory are the gears and cogwheels, as well as the fact how her arrival is always extremely vague (ie. time travel, Homura Akemi's power as a magical girl). ***Also by her theme of helplessness and her being 'the fool who continuously spins in circles' (referencing the time loop Homura has created) **This theory is now disproven by the reveal of Homulilly in the Portable game. ***But It is still disputed whether or not the Portable Game is canon. ****The game is canon since Gen himself supervised the scenario *** Not necessarily. "Walpurgis Night" is a class of Witch, not the specific name of this Witch; it is "a witch that has grown from the combination of countless other witches". We have no idea whether such a Witch would retain the same appearance and abilities as the original Witch(s) from which it was born, if a single Witch among those "countless Witches" may gain dominance over others, etc. It's possible that Homulilly is Homura's actual Witch form, and the Walpurgis Night that we see in the anime is the result of Homulilly's eventual conglomeration with other Witches. *Some fans speculate that Kazumi might be Walpurgis Night, because of her appearance. Since Walpurgis is a combination of countless other witches, probably Kazumi combinated with the Pleiades Saints and/or the girls trapped in the Freezer **In the guidebook, the Witch's labyrinth design contains the line, "Everything in this world is fake. My life is nothing more than a drama that you penned..." it could be referring to the fact that Kazumi was actually a clone so she has no memories of her own and her life is fake. ** After the airing of Chapter 18, fans believe that Kazumi and/or Kanna Hijiri might be Walpurgis. Notice what Kanna says during the episode: I'm just a doll that's living in a story she made..., which is similar to the Witch's labyrinth design notes. *The exact time of Walpurgis Night's appearance may be midnight at the Brocken mountain in Germany, the site of real Walpurgisnacht festivities. This is approximately 8 AM in Japan. When Madoka defeats Walpurgis in Episode 12, a blue daytime sky is revealed. The sun is not shown, so is most likely close to the horizon, as it would be at 8 AM. **The city's order to evacuate was announced at 7 AM in the Portable game. ** It is speculated that a Walpurgis Night event has taken place before in the past, and perhaps it has visited different places during the night of the festival of witches. In Episode 8, Kyoko is surprised to hear that Walpurgis Night will visit Mitakihara for the first time, since it has never done it before. *** Since the festival of witches takes place once a year, it is possible to speculate a Walpurgis Night event takes place at least once a year in different places. People could have confused hurricane events or other natural disasters to be the work of nature instead of a witch. *The preview pages for Oriko Magica reveal that the title character, Oriko, is a magical girl able to the future; in this future, she sees Walpurgis Night, not upside down, wrecking Mitakihara Town. Then she sees the magical girl from the cover art, and believes that she might be the key to stopping Walpurgis Night, suggesting to Kyubey that he go recruit her. As such, speculah: either Oriko or the girl from the cover will become Walpurgis Night, as either one of them becoming that Witch would illustrate Oriko's helplessness at changing the future. ** * The witch's card refers to the humanoid part of Walpurgis Night as a doll, and the gear as the "top part" of the witch. Therefore, the lower half is probably only a decoy body, similar to Charlotte's first form. This is further enforced by the fact that while the doll body is destroyed by Madoka's attack, the gear is unaffected and continues to approach her. ** Until Madoka destroys it, thus killing Walpurgis Night for good. *Let us say that "Walpurgisnacht" is the product of the amalgamation of several Witches. Considering that the festival goes back to ancient times, we can only assume that a New "Walpurgisnacht" emerges during the time of the Witches festival to replaced the old one if it gets defeated. It is unknown what happens to "Walpurgisnacht" after the witches festival ends. We can only assume that it either disassembles back to "normal" or perhaps it goes to slumber until the next festival. Considering there is little evidence, this speculation could be completely wrong. * Perhaps Walpurgis Night appears to absorb new magical girls/witches into its power. That could be why she came to Mitakihara - to find Madoka. ** That works for later timelines when Homura's wish made her stronger, but not for the first timeline or two when Madoka was still average, if not weak, for a magical girl. *It is possible that Walpurgis Night is a fusion of multiple witches into a single powerful entity. This is supported by Walpurgis Night in both real-world belief and Faust being a witch's gathering - in this case the witches are gathering into one entity. The magical girl silhouettes in Homura's room can be interpreted as Homura not tracking down one magical girl that becomes Walpurgis, but rather all of the magical girls that become Walpurgis. The Paul Klee painting "Walpurgisnacht," assuming it has relevance, does seem to depict several witches fused together. **One of the pictures in Homura's room is of two lines of female silhouettes holding hands and dancing. In between the two lines is the word "Walpurgisnacht." Perhaps they're doing a fusion dance? *** Walpurgis Night's familiars perform a similar dance both while the witch is attacking the town and while Madoka is cleansing the witches. They may be attacking Madoka, enhancing her power, or in some way trying to fuse with her (perhaps resulting in Kriemhild Gretchen's ultimate form#. **This theory is strangely sound, since the basis of Walpurgis Night is a gathering of witches. This could mean that Walpurgis Night could be a mash-up of many witches, thus creating a super-witch. **Further support for this theory may be the gradual dissolution of Walpurgis Night as Madoka granted absolution to the various Magical Girls throughout time, in addition to the fact that the witch's familiars take the form of the various girls. **Walpurgis Night's minions suspiciously resemble the silhouettes of speculated magical girls like Gisela#?#, Charlotte#?#, Gertrud#?#, Izabel#?#, Elly#?) and one unknown. * The theory that Walpurgis Night is a fusion of multiple witches has been confirmed by Gen Urobuchi in this interview. See Also *Concept for Walpurgisnacht, Episode 10 version Gallery Episode 1 File:Ep1 Witch Floating.jpg| Walpurgis Night's first appearance in the series. File:Ep1_Witch_Cog.jpg|The gear portion under the witch's skirt, moments before blowing Homura away. File:Witch_from_episode_1.jpg| A clearer shot of the gears. File:Ep1_Witch.jpg| Walpurgis's face can barely be discerned. Episode 8 File:Display 01.jpg|One of the screens in Homura's residence displays an elaborate woodcut of the witch. She seems to be holding her "hands" to her mouth. File:Display 03.jpg|On the right-hand side of the image, Walpurgis Night is shown right-side-up and surrounded by flames. This is in line with her informational card, which states that she causes destruction when her upper body is righted. File:Display 05.jpg|The witch's familiars are shown more closely here. File:Display 06.jpg|A silhouette of an upside-down Walpurgis Night is accompanied by the text "Ein Narr," which translates to "a fool" in German; the witch's informational card also refers to her as a "fool." However, the torn part of the image shows a part of what appears to be a letter K. "Kein narr" translates to "no fool" File:Display 08.jpg|Note the green figure above the caption "Walpurgis Night" on the left-hand side. This may have been Walpurgis's magical girl form, as a girl wearing a similar tulip-shaped skirt and conical headdress appears in the magical girl "lineup" at the end of the series. Episode 10 File:Walpurgis.PNG|Walpurgis from one of the previous timelines. File:Walpurgis_Comparison.PNG|Her appearance seems to change every time Madoka and Homura encounter her. File:Worlf_after_Walpurgis_Night.png|Madoka's victory over the witch is a Pyrrhic one: Mitakihara is still in ruins, and she herself has become Kriemhild Gretchen. File:Madoka-mahou-shoujo.jpg|Walpurgis is not upside-down. Something may happen according to the card. Episode 11 File:Walpurgisnacht_Procession.jpg|The procession of familiars heralding the arrival of Walpurgis Night. File:Homura_Heavy_Weapons_Kata.jpg|In order to defeat the witch, Homura gathered enough weapons to rival a small dictatorship. Unfortunately, this was not enough. File:Walpurgis-e11.jpg|Walpurgis Night beginning her attack on Mitakihara City. File:Walpurgignite.PNG|Walpurgis breathes fire, fitting for her carnival theme. File:Staredown.PNG|Unaffected by previous attacks, Walpurgis taunts Homura. File:Drawlpurgis.PNG|Flying towards Homura before being hit by missiles. File:Walpurgis_crash.PNG|Knocked down by Homura's attack. File:Familiars_appear.PNG|A beam fired by Walpurgis breaks apart to reveal her familiars. File:Walpurgis_flames.PNG|Given the holiday's association with bonfires, Walpurgis appears to be fireproof. File:Dancing_flames.PNG|Walpurgis is surrounded by dancing figures that burst into flame. File:Familiar_block.PNG|The familiars attempt to stop Homura from reaching Walpurgis. File:Walpurgis_float.PNG|Walpurgis cuts a path of destruction through the city. Episode 12 File:Dollpurgis.PNG|The doll half of Walpurgis appears to be a decoy. File:Walpurgisbot.PNG|Walpurgis Night's doll body looks mechanical in origin. File:Walpurgiscog.PNG|The gear positions itself before Madoka. It may be the true body of the witch. File:Familiar_dance.PNG|The familiars dance around Madoka before Walpurgis is destroyed. Official Confirmation and Comparison File:Walpurgis gretchen hour glass.jpg|According with InuCurry, Walpurgis Night's and Kriemhild Gretchen's silhouettes are supposed to make a pair. The production notes confirms they are meant to look like an hourglass. File:Walpurgisnacht grief seed.PNG|Walpurgis Night's Grief Seed, from Puella Magi Madoka Magica Portable Official Documents File:PN 20.jpg|Walpurgis Night sketches from production notes. File:Production note Walpurgis 1.jpg|production notes. File:Production note Walpurgis 2.jpg|prodcution notes. File:PN 84.jpg|Walpurgis Night's minions sketches from production notes. File:PN 86.jpg|More sketches of Walpurgis Night's minions. File:Guidebook 0045.jpg|Puella Magi Madoka Magica Official Guidebook "You Are Not Alone". Fanart and speculation File:Ep1_Witch_Approx.jpg|A fan's approximation of Walpurgis Night's appearance. File:Ep1_Witch_Prolog.jpg|Speculation that the Soul Gem shown in "Prolog in Himmel" scene may be that of Walpurgis. File:Ep1 Sayaka Witch.png|Chart displaying similarities between Sayaka and Walpurgis' appearance in ep1. Those similarities led some to believe that the it was Sayaka's witch form. It has been, however, proven false. File:Suleika lights.jpg|Other fans speculated the identity of the witch to be Suleika. File:Witch_from_episode_1_v2.jpg|Comparison between the design of the witch and Ultima from Final Fantasy XII File:Kriemhild Gretchen and Walpurgis.jpg|Fanart of Kriemhild Gretchen on the bottom and Walpurgis Night on top. The two of them together are suppose to form an hourglass shape. File:Walpurgis night fanart human form.jpg|Walpurgis Night in human form File:Walpurgis night and her dancing minions fanart.jpg File:Mahou shoujo walpurgisnacht fanart.jpg File:Mahou shoujo walpurgisnacht fanart 2.jpg File:WALPURGISNACHT black and white artwork.jpg File:18471637 p38.jpg File:Walpurgisnight chibi fanart.jpg Cosplay File:Walpur_cosplay.jpg External links * *Walpurgis Night pixiv fanart See also * Glossary#Walpurgis Night - definition from the official website * Speculah:Walpurgis Night - speculations category:魔女